Distance
by Ore Fubar
Summary: no dialog / sekedar curhatan Yukio / crack / inspirasi dari kehidupan nyata -


_(Fanfiksi hanya berisi deksripsi mengenai curhatan Yukio. Diangkat dari kisah nyata author –awokaowkao full deskripsi, ga ada dialog, sejujurnya ini hanya untuk melampiaskan frustasi saja.)_

 _._

 _._

 _Fanfic teruntuk babang saya, jika beliau membaca. Maaf telah merasuk dan merusak hidupmu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Warning : **OOC, maksud cerita yang tidak dimengerti, AU.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yukio adalah orang yang sangat tinggi **pride** nya.

Yukio mencintai dirinya sendiri lebih dari siapapun. Itu wajar, dalam sudut pandang Yukio, memiliki **pride** tinggi adalah hal yang manusiawi. Itu dilakukan sebagai bentuk rasa syukur atas adanya wujud _Yukio_ yang sekarang, dan Yukio mengerti itu semua hanyalah titipan belaka. Maka sebagai _orang_ yang dipercaya, Yukio harus menjaga _Yukio_ sebisa mungkin, tidak membiarkan _Yukio_ melakukan kesalahan apalagi menjual _pride_ nya pada orang lain.

Yukio dengan _pride_ tingginya, tidak ada yang dapat menerima.

Yukio itu merepotkan, dan labil. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa kesal dan jengah atas dirinya sendiri. Yukio ada, seolah-olah untuk membikin orang lain rugi. Yukio dan _pride_ tingginya adalah hal yang absolut untuk ditolak keberadaannya.

Yukio bersama _pride_ nya tidak pernah disukai, apalagi diapresiasi.

Yukio mengerti, mencintai diri sendiri seperti itu sangatlah berlebihan dan kurang wajar. Orang-orang hanya akan menganggap Yukio itu egois, hanya memikirkan diri sendiri, tidak menghargai orang lain, dan sebagainya. Kadangkala Yukio membantah, namun lambat laun ia sudah bisa menerima itu semua dan cukup berkata "ya." jika ada orang yang berkomentar demikian tentang dirinya. Ingin ia membantah, ingin ia memberi pembelaan-pembelaan atas dirinya yang tidak sepenuhnya akurat dengan apa yang orang-orang itu asumsikan.

Namanya juga orang-orang, gemar berkomentar, menyimpulkan secara sepihak, dan bangsat.

Yukio juga orang, dan ia memang bangsat. Ia semakin bangsat ketika memulai sebuah komitmen bersama seorang lawan jenis, sebut saja ia Shiemi, si polos yang pemalas dan Yukio cintai.

Pada awal-awal komitmen, ia sangat menyukai Shiemi. Semua tentang Shiemi ia suka, bagaimana Shiemi itu gemuk dan buncit, bagaimana Shiemi itu tidak menyukai keramaian, bagaimana tidak pekanya Shiemi ketika Yukio menginginkan sesuatu, bagaimana sikap kasar Shiemi ketika tertekan dan depresi, semua tentang Shiemi, Yukio suka. Shiemi adalah miliknya, _begitu menurut sisi posesif Yukio_. Yukio ingin Shiemi bisa beradaptasi dengan dirinya yang sangat menjunjung pride, namun pada kenyataannya Yukio sendiri kurang bisa atau **belum bisa** beradaptasi atas Shiemi, yang memang bisa dikatakan sangat payah untuk dijadikan pacar.

Ya, sangat payah. Terang-terangan saja, Yukio to the point.

Shiemi tidak mau diajak kencan di keramaian, Shiemi selalu lupa atas apa yang ia janjikan –atau apa yang telah ia ucapkan pada Yukio, Shiemi sangat jarang –atau terkadang tidak mau Yukio ajak kencan atau sekedar pulang bersama _(dengan alasan ini-itu yang sebenarnya nyata dan wajar, namun Yukio tetap saja mengidap kecewa terpendam),_ Shiemi diam-diam masih mengawasi _**eks-eks**_ nya terdahulu, dan Yukio sangat tidak suka, juga kelewat cemburu atas kelakuan Shiemi yang satu itu.

Shiemi adalah orang yang logis, dan memakai otak atas segala tindakannya. Shiemi akan baik-baik, selama semuanya tidak membludak. Kadangkala Shiemi cuek, dan kelakuannya tidak bisa diprediksi.

Pernah suatu ketika, Yukio mengecek akun sosial milik kekasihnya itu, dan melihat riwayat percakapan yang dilakukan Shiemi dengan lelaki lain. **Yukio sudah terlalu biasa** , dan tetap sabar. Hingga ketika ia cek kembali, riwayat percakapan itu sudah dihapus Shiemi sendiri, dan Yukio bertanya langsung pada kekasihnya itu apakah benar ia yang menghapus. Apa? Shiemi bohong padanya. Dih, munafik sekali. Jika diingat dulu-dulu, Yukio yang selalu bohong dan Shiemi berkata bahwa ia paling tidak suka dibohongi. Dan sekarang? Yukio sudah berhenti berbohong demi Shiemi, malah Shiemi yang berbohong dengan giat. Munafik sangat, dan manusiawi sekali. Yukio tertawa bila memikirkannya.

Padahal, jika Yukio mencoba – **atau bahkan sekedar membalas percakapan dari perempuan lain lewat akun media sosial** , Shiemi akan marah, lalu memancing pertengkaran, kemudian mengungkit kesalahan-kesalahan Yukio yang sudah berlalu, berujung Yukio yang salah, Yukio yang egois dan **pride nya salah** , Yukio yang tidak menghargai Shiemi sebagai pasangannya, dan blablabla.

Tidak seimbang, ya? Sangat berat sebelah, andai Shiemi sadar bahwa apa yang ia lakukan sangat menyakiti hati Yukio, yang diam-diam adalah _**melankolis sejati**_. Shiemi mungkin menganggap bahwa kedekatannya dengan lawan jenis lain baik itu langsung maupun tidak langsung adalah kewajaran, dan Shiemi sangat santai akan hal itu. Namun Yukio lain cerita, sekedar mengobrol saja sudah dituduh yang tidak-tidak, kadangkala Yukio ingin protes tentang ketidakadilan yang dialaminya, dan ia sudah protes. Apa hasilnya? Yukio lagi yang salah, Shiemi depresi lagi dan lagi, membuat Yukio menjadi penjahat sejati karenanya.

Perlahan Yukio membenci Shiemi, dan sisi lainnya.

Namun apa daya. Yukio sudah mencintai gadis itu apa adanya. Yukio harus tahan.

Entah sudah berapa kali Shiemi meminta berpisah darinya, memutuskan Yukio dalam tiap pertengkaran-pertengkaran, dan **hati Yukio remuk begitu saja**. Sebenarnya, apa sebegitu jahat Yukio hingga Shiemi begitu bersikeras ingin meninggalkannya? Yukio tidak bisa menyalahkan semuanya pada Shiemi, karena ia juga turut menjadi _tersangka_. Salahkan sifat keras kepala dan tidak menurut yang diidap Yukio, Shiemi jadi lelah _menjaganya_ dan ingin pergi.

Sebenarnya, Shiemi meninggalkannya adalah hal yang sangat wajar. Karena pada dasarnya, tidak akan ada pernah orang yang mampu bertahan lama dengan Yukio dan segala _pride_ nya.

Shiemi benci _pride_ Yukio, dan Yukio mencintai **pride** _Yukio_.

Bahkan Yukio sudah **mengkikis nyaris separuh pride nya** hanya untuk Shiemi. Entah untuk _**kontak fisik**_ , kelakuan-kelakuan konyol yang Yukio lakukan cuma buat memancing perhatian Shiemi, dan Yukio takjub pada dirinya sendiri, betapa mengherankannya ia bisa mencintai orang lain sedalam itu dengan mengkikis _pride_ tercintanya.

Dan Yukio mencap dirinya sendiri bangsat. Karena kontak fisiknya sudah dikecap, ia merasa kotor dan hina. Tapi kata di kata, cinta itu buta. Yukio mencintai Shiemi, sebenci apapun gadis itu padanya. Meskipun Shiemi mau pergi darinya, Yukio tidak apa. Ia akan menghilang, dan tetap melihat Shiemi dari sisi lain yang tidak bisa dijangkau. Yukio akan selalu penasaran akan Shiemi, akan selalu suka pada gadis itu, melihat gadis itu bahagia dengan yang lain, Yukio sudah _kelewat tidak apa-apa_. Ikhlas, **asli.**

Karena faktanya, Shiemi tidak pernah senang bersamanya.

Jadi, yang senang dalam komitmen mereka hanya Yukio seorang. Karena Yukio mengincar kesenangannya semata, dan tidak memikirkan Shiemi. Begitu kata Shiemi.

Yukio kelewat datar untuk memikirkan hal rumit seperti itu. Ini hubungan remaja SMA biasa, tetapi Yukio sudah memiliki niat untuk serius dengan Shiemi dan terus berusaha untuk menerima gadis itu dengan mengesampingkan dirinya sendiri, _mungkin_.

Semuanya mungkin, karena Shiemi sudah jelas jenuh dan lelah bersamanya. Shiemi sangat kelihatan ingin bebas, dan berburu _dedek-dedek gemez_. Hahaha. Penyuka yang lebih muda, padahal sebenarnya Shiemi menaruh minat pada yang lebih tua darinya, dan Yukio hanyalah pemuda seusia Shiemi yang merepotkan.

 _Yaa wajar saja ya, Yukio. Sadarlah, kau tidak rupawan, tidak pula kaya apalagi baik hati._ _Fisikmu jauh dari kata sempurna, sifatmu datar dan membosankan, kau keras kepala dan tinggi hati. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya membuat Shiemi menderita dan depresi, kau hanya jadi parasit buatnya. Kau harus menghilang, cintamu tidak berguna. Shiemi makin rajin beromong kosong, mungkin saja sudah tidak kuat ingin minggat darimu._

Memikirkannya saja, Yukio menangis nyaris sampai pagi.

Melankolis, dan penuh drama. Yukio memang begitu, hati dan mentalnya termasuk dalam ras lemah sejagat raya. Dari luar datar, dari dalam berpenyakit hati sangat banyak. Dipendam, dipendam, dipendam. Ia paling menyindir Shiemi lewat status, itupun tidak semuanya. Yang Yukio lakukan kebanyakan hanya berharap dan berharap, Yukio tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya begitu tolol karena terus percaya dan tetap berharap. Dih, dia lelah. Tapi cinta pada Shiemi tidak terbendung.

Karena itulah Yukio sudah siap untuk kemungkinan berpisah, meskipun aslinya ia tidak akan pernah siap. Air mata untuk beberapa pekan –bahkan bulan ke depan siap diluncurkan, depresi malam dan hyperaktif kala pagi sampai siang akan Yukio lakoni kembali. Jika memang Shiemi bisa bahagia dan itu bukan dengannya, tak apa la. Yukio mengalah saja, dan berpura-pura bahwa ia sudah ikhlas melepas Shiemi seutuhnya.

Tidak ada habisnya memang jika ia membicarakan Shiemi. Karena ia mencintai Shiemi.

Mungkin Shiemi menganggap cintanya cuma omongan, dan wajar, karena Yukio tidak bisa membuktikan apa-apa atas perasaannya kepada Shiemi. Yukio cuman bisa ngomong, ya itu sangat tepat. Karena Yukio tidak mengerti kenapa perasaannya bisa sebesar itu pada Shiemi, kenapa ia bisa sakit-sakitan begitu jika sudah menyangkut Shiemi, dan blablabla.

Shiemi akan meninggalkannya, Yukio berteguh hati. Ia tidak akan berkomitmen lagi, butuh bertahun-tahun atau bahkan ia tidak bisa melupakan Shiemi.

.

.

.

.

 _Shiemi,_

 _kau kangen padaku, kan?_

 _Kadang aku bingung, kenapa kau tidak segera menghampiriku. Untuk itulah aku menghampirimu, dan berharap kau akan mengeluarkan ekspresi bahagia ketika bertemu denganku. Tapi kau terlalu biasa waktu itu, dan tidak memulai pembicaraan. Kita hampir 1 bulan berpisah, aku menaruh rindu berat padamu. Kau juga berkata demikian, bahkan kelakuanmu jauh sekali dari perkataanmu. Kau seperti tidak ada niat untuk bertemu denganku, tiap kuajak kau berbicara, kau selalu terlihat menghindar dan terburu-buru, ingin pergi._

 _Na, Shiemi. Apa kangen mu seperti itu?_

 _Kau bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menghubungiku, jika tidak bisa via media sosial, bukannya masih bisa via pulsa berbayar? Ah, iya. Mungkin kau tidak bisa membelinya jika itu buat menghubungiku. Harus aku yang terus berusaha menghubungimu, seolah kau sudah tidak butuh lagi padaku._

 _Shiemi, kau bosan padaku? Ingin cepat-cepat pergi dariku?_

 _Bukannya aku tidak menerima dirimu yang seperti ini, hanya saja aku ingin sedikit dihargai, sebagai manusia yang normal. Kau kurang peka, bahkan tidak peka. Aku mengerti. Tapi ternyata kecewa yang ku kubur sudah melewati batasnya, tidak bisakah kau sedikit mengerti perasaanku? Aku egois Shiemi, aku mohon mengertilah._

 _Yah, aku cuma bisa berharap kau mengerti dan tidak meninggalkanku. Tapi sudah mustahil, ya? Kau sudah jengah denganku. Kau sudah tidak suka lagi padaku. Banyak orang diluar sana yang jauh lebih menarik buatmu ketimbang aku._

 _Aku sudah lost denganmu, kau tidak lagi memberitahuku apa aktivitasmu, apa kesibukanmu, apa bebanmu. Kau datar bersamaku. Sekarang, siapa aku buatmu, Shiemi?_

 _Jika memang apa yang aku tulis ini salah, jelaskanlah Shiemi._

 _Aku, menulis ini atas dasar penyakit hati –hahaha, singkatnya, aku tidak berani mengeluh langsung padamu. Aku takut menganggumu, aku tidak mau kita bertengkar._

 _Shiemi, sudah punya yang baru?_

 _Setiap hari, aku tidak bisa berjumpa denganmu. Kau tidak terjangkau, aku bukan lagi bagian dari orang-orang dalam kehidupanmu. Aku sudah lain orang, lain cerita. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku selalu mendengar rumor tentangmu dan eks mu. Dikatakan bahwa kalian dekat, berbincang bersama dengan malu-malunya. Mengingat kondisi hubungan kita sekarang, mati rasanya. Ternyata begitu, ya. Kau berniat memulai cerita ulang lagi bersamanya?_

 _Aku tidak bisa lepas dari pemikiran yang negatif. Rumor tentangmu tidak hanya satu atau dua, nyaris semua orang yang mengenalmu mengatakan hal demikian. Bagaimana rasa percayaku padamu tidak tersudut? Aku diambang batas, harap-harap cemas itu cuma omong kosong._

 _Tidak apa. Lekaslah bahagia. Kalau aku salah, jelaskan. Semoga aku bisa mengerti dan mau menerima. Aku hanya sedang kecewa. Dan mendrama seperti biasa._

 _Aku takut kau meninggalkanku. Dan itu akan terjadi._

 _Terakhir, Shiemi._

 _Apakah jarak jauh membuatmu berubah sedrastis itu?_

 _._

 _Aku menyayangimu, sangat._

.

.

 ***Yukio Okumura**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ao no Exorcist (c) Kazue Kato**

 _Note : Mohon maaf bila ada penggemar Yukio yang tersinggung atas fanfiksi saya, sungguh, ini hanya pelampiasan saya semata. Saya melankolis sehingga hidup saya dibuatkan fanfiksi genre drama nya –awokawkaow._ _Menulis adalah salah satu cara saya mengekspresikan apa yang saya rasa, karena saya bukan tipe orang yang curhat face to face pada orang lain XD_

 _._

 _ **Mohon pengertiannya.**_

 _ **Danke, tchus**_

 _ **-Ore**_

 _._

 _._


End file.
